


up all night for good fun

by whereverimayfindher



Series: what is this i'm feeling [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereverimayfindher/pseuds/whereverimayfindher
Summary: Auston’s laughing at a joke he couldn't even really hear over the noise of the club, head buzzing with euphoria and four neon shots, when his phone vibrates in his back pocket for the millionth time.There are snaps from Kappy. The first is a blurry pic of Kappy and Willy leaving the club with the text “leaving now, got a surprise if you want it” and a winking kiss. The second is just a picture of Willy. He’s clearly kneeling by the angle, a hand tugging at his hair and tilting his head back. His lips are just parted.As if anticipating him, his phone buzzes again as he exits the club, this time with a text message reading, “hang out at our place?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again beta'd by the wonderful arionriot. If you want to @ me about the title, realize that four other people from the gchat encouraged me, so I blame them :*

Auston’s laughing at a joke he couldn't even really hear over the noise of the club, head buzzing with euphoria and four neon shots, when his phone vibrates in his back pocket for the millionth time. There are snaps from Kappy, and while the messages they've sent in the last couple of weeks easily triple the number between training camp and the St. Pats’ game events, it throws him off a little. Shouldn't he be busy celebrating his first NHL goal and their entry into the playoffs with his boy?

He opens them and has to employ his considerable media training to hold a straight face. The first is a blurry pic of Kappy and Willy leaving the club with the text “leaving now, got a surprise if you want it” and a winking kiss. The second is just a picture of Willy. He’s clearly kneeling by the angle, a hand tugging at his hair and tilting his head back. His lips are just parted. Auston’s breath catches in his lungs. 

Holy fuck, Willy looks good. He feels his dick starting to stir as the picture disappears. Well. If that's on offer. He throws some money on the table and squeezes out of the booth. The boos turn into mocking applause as he puts a smirk on his face and waves his phone meaningfully, escaping further chirping. 

As if anticipating him, his phone buzzes again as he exits the club, this time with a text message reading, “hang out at our place?”

 

 

Auston stands in front of their door, exhaling slowly. He feels almost giddy, and he rolls his shoulders and forces himself to knock steadily. Someone shouts from inside, “It’s open, lock it when you come in!”

Sure enough, the knob turns, and he steps inside. He toes off his shoes as he flips the deadbolt. Kicking them aside, he hangs up his coat and walks further inside. He hears soft sounds, and as he turns the corner from the entryway he sees them on the couch.

Willy is stripped to his boxers and straddling Kappy, shirtless but still wearing his pants. Kappy’s hands are on Willy’s thighs and ass, grinding them closer together as they kiss. As he watches, Kappy breaks off the kiss with a wet noise. Willy makes a protesting noise, and Kappy brushes his lips over his cheek before fastening his mouth to the corner of Willy’s jaw, biting and sucking. One of Kappy’s hands comes up and pinches Willy’s nipple, and at that Willy’s jaw drops open, his face twisting slightly.

Without meaning to, Auston groans at the sight, his dick throbbing. They pause, drawing apart, and Kappy calls out, “Come the fuck over here, don’t just stand there,” nodding his head at the space next to him on the couch. As he walks over and drops down on the couch they eye him approvingly, and he feels something in his stomach warm. 

Kappy grins at him brightly, “This one wanted something,” he says, gesturing to Willy, still sitting on his lap. 

Willy turns bright red, his gaze flicking from Auston’s eyes to the obvious bulge in his pants, but stays silent. Auston watches, fascinated, as Kappy pokes Willy’s stomach, looking delighted, to which Willy grabs his hand and shoves it back at him. He snaps his teeth just in front of Kappy’s nose and Kappy darts forward, just catching the tip of Willy’s to peck a kiss on it. Willy scrunches his nose and sticks his tongue out before finally turning to Auston again and clearing his throat, his blush faded. He raises his chin slightly and looks directly into Auston eyes, “I want to suck your dick,” he says bluntly.

Auston feels his own cheeks warming and chokes out, “Uh, yeah dude, definitely, sounds good.” He immediately wants to strangle himself but shoves it down and tries to look like this a totally normal thing to say, and he’s completely chill about hooking up with his teammates who are a couple (again) and getting his dick sucked (again, but by the other part of the couple). 

Something in Willy’s face eases and smiles almost shyly for a second, “Good.” He puts his hand on Auston’s arm and tilts his head towards the bedroom. “C’mon, we aren’t having sex on the couch,” he says with a hint of laughter in his voice. An indignant look passes over Kappy’s face, and he shakes his head as they get up—there’s a story there. 

They strip efficiently, and Auston finds himself directed to sit at the side of the bed. Willy kneels in front of him, running his hands along Auston’s thighs. He feels Kappy come to sit up behind him, pressing his chest to his back. “Is this okay?” he murmurs.

Auston nods distractedly, most of his focus on Willy breathing on his cock, “Yeah, ‘course.” 

“Mm, tell me if you need space.” Kappy presses a kiss to the side of neck before settling in, hooking his chin over Auston’s shoulder and snaking his arms around, one hand resting on Auston’s abs and the other spread over his hip.

Willy licks his hand and wraps it around the base of Auston’s dick, stroking him as he sucks the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He’s giving a light suction, pulling on and off, when he moves to go all the way down. Auston involuntarily thrusts forward and Willy chokes, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes as he rears back, face red. 

Kappy shifts behind him to reach forward, cupping Willy’s face. He says, “Are you alright?” and Auston echoes him. 

Willy isn’t looking them in the eyes but rasps out, “Yeah, I’m fine.” 

Kappy brushes his thumb over Willy’s cheekbone, wiping away a tear from the corner of his eye. “Do you want us to help you, baby?”

Willy looks up sharply, searching their faces before swallowing, “Yeah. Yes. Please.”

Kappy leans back, resuming his position. “Okay, baby. Start slow and wrap your hand around Auston’s dick. That’s it. Just take it a bit at a time, meeting your knuckles.” 

Kappy moves his hands so they’re both on Auston’s hips, holding him down. He speaks lowly into Auston’s ear, “When he gets down far enough, you can grab his hair and direct him, he likes that,” and Auston shivers.

“That’s good. You’re doing great. Relax and breathe through your nose, take it slow. Keep swallowing.” 

Willy’s throat flexes around him and he moans. 

“Good job, babe. You got it. You look so good.” Kappy’s voice is pitched low. Lips touching the shell of Auston’s ear, he says, “You can start pulling now.”

Auston threads his hands through Willy’s hair, tugging gently, and he moans around his dick, following Auston’s direction. He feels amazing around Auston, and he has to use every ounce of self control he has to go slowly.

Kappy continues talking, keeping a running commentary, and croons, “You look so good baby. You look so fucking hot with his cock in your mouth, you take it so well. You love sucking dick, don’t you? You love to be filled, love to get fucked any way you can.” Auston can feel the motion of Willy’s head as he nods as much as he can with his mouth full. 

“I want to you to tell me how you liked the taste of his dick later, you were drooling after it so much. You asked me how it felt so many times. Maybe if you’re lucky he’ll come in your mouth instead of all over your face.” Willy groans. 

“Then you’ll get to taste that too. But maybe you want that, huh? Maybe you want him to come on your face.” Kappy takes his hand off of Auston’s hip to trace his thumb around the shape of Auston’s cock through Willy’s cheek, and Auston moans. 

“Do you want that? Do you want be his slut, for him to mark you with his come?” Both of Kappy’s hands come back on his hips, and he feels caught. His skin feels hypersensitive, and he can feel Kappy’s cock hard against the small of his back, precum smearing against his skin. 

He loses himself in the sensation of being between them, of the wet heat of Willy’s mouth and Kappy plastered to his back, just barely grinding against him, and his fucking filthy mouth, and Willy’s lips stretched around him, and—he falls over the edge, pulsing down Willy’s throat. He shudders, and hears Willy whining as he pulls off. 

When he looks down Willy is red down to his chest, cock achingly hard, looking up with dark eyes, his pupils blown. He looks almost reproachful before he seems to catch up with himself and groans, putting a hand over his eyes. 

With a squeeze to his hip, Kappy slides to the ground next to Willy, putting an arm around him and talking quietly but fervently into his ear. Auston can’t make out much, though he thinks he catches ‘beautiful’ and ‘perfect’. Kappy kisses Willy on the cheek, and then longer on his lips before urging him up to the bed. 

Kappy repositions them, and they end up with Auston sitting behind Willy, who’s partially turned into him and hiding his face. Kappy leans over Willy and asks him, “Do you want me to come on you, baby?” Willy nods his head against Auston, but apparently Kappy isn’t satisfied. He tips Willy’s chin up, and asks, his voice soft, “Can you tell me?” 

Willy looks up at him, face flushed and eyes wide, and whispers, “Please.” Kappy smiles and kisses him gently, lingering at his mouth, and then sits back, letting go of him.

Kneeling over Willy, Kappy licks his hand and fists his cock, his knuckles bumping into Willy’s cock on his downstrokes. It doesn’t take him long, and with a muttered, “Fuck,” he comes over Willy’s thighs and cock. 

Kappy catches his breath and then, with a wicked smirk he resettles, bends over Willy, and starts to lick the come off of his thighs. Willy’s stomach muscles jump and he lets out a long groan. Kappy doesn’t rush, taking his time and teasing Willy, avoiding his dick, and soon Willy is panting into the side of Auston’s neck. 

He’s squirming by the time Kappy finally puts his mouth on his cock, and Auston strokes his hair, humming. Willy starts whining and he turns his head toward Willy’s, bringing his mouth close to his ear. He tugs his hair at the roots and says, “Let go Willy. You’ve been so good, just let go babe,” and Willy shivers and comes, body going limp. Kappy swallows and moves up to kiss Willy and then him, still tasting of Willy’s come.

They rearrange themselves, shifting until they’re lying down with Willy in the middle, and just relax, minds drifting. Eventually Kappy says, “I’m glad you came over,” and leans over Willy to kiss him. Willy, almost asleep, murmurs his agreement and kisses Auston sleepily before settling back down and snuggling into his pillow. Kappy smiles fondly, meeting Auston’s eyes, and pulls a sheet over them. Auston’s eyes start to drift shut, and he falls asleep to the oddly comforting sound of two sets of breathing next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime...hopefully soon they're actually going to get together. I have a longish fic planned, it's gonna be fun. [Come hang out with me on tumblr!](http://moriellymoproblems.tumblr.com) We'll get through the playoffs together, somehow.


End file.
